1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a moldboard positioning assembly, more particularly to a moldboard positioning assembly adapted for positioning at least two spaced-apart moldboards. The invention also relates to a method for positioning spaced-apart moldboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional method for positioning moldboards 11 when performing a cement grouting process includes the steps of: connecting a plurality of supporting poles 12 transversely to and between the moldboards 11 by nailing; penetrating a plurality of spaced-apart threaded poles 14 through the moldboards 11; penetrating the threaded poles 14 through positioning rods 13 so as to mount each of the moldboards 11 between the supporting poles 12 and a corresponding one of the positioning rods 13; and screwing nut members 15 respectively on the threaded poles 14 so as to urge each of the positioning rods 13 to abut against the corresponding one of the moldboards 11. However, in the conventional method, the supporting poles 12 are required to be nailed to the moldboards 11. Therefore, the conventional method is relatively inconvenient.